Beautiful Surprises
by Ilovemiax
Summary: Love between Gibbs and Jenny, how they first met. Set before and after Paris. This was inspired by Jibbsfan101. one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is PURE Jibbsness! I got a review saying I should write a story of Jibbs, so this is it! (They are my favorite pair so this was really fun to make up!) I'm making this take place before Paris and before Jenny was working for NCIS. Please read, _**REVIEW**_ and enjoy!

This is for Jibbsfan101. Thx!!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NCIS, I only write about them**

* * *

Beautiful Surprises

By: Ilovemiax

She was BEAUTIFUL. She was the prettiest person he has seen since Shannon. She had red hair, he most clear green eyes he'd ever seen, and a smile so beautiful it would make the sun come out in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"_I MUST talk to her!"_ Gibbs thought. The woman turned into a coffee shop, his favorite. Following her, he got in line. The way she walked could make all the birds and animals abandon Snow White, make the Stepmother stop hating Cinderella. When she walked past him, she let out a small smile. This nearly made Gibbs pass out with love and wonder. Quickly he got out of the line and followed her outside.

"Excuse me!" He called. The woman turned around surprised.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Her voice was so sweet, it could give every person in the world a cavity.

"I couldn't help but notice you, you're so beautiful." Gibbs said.

"R-really? Thank you."

"I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Jenny Shepard." There was an awkward pause. Jenny turned to leave.

"Um… Jenny, will you go out with me?" Gibbs called. She smiled.

"Sure."

"Is tomorrow night ok?"

"Yeah, how about around 7:00? I work at the flower shop around the corner."

"Sure, I'll pick you up." She smiled, waved and left. Gibbs nearly melted.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**7:00 pm**

**Lalibella's Italian Bistro**

"Wow, I've never been here before!" Jenny said. She was wearing a dress, baby blue, her long read hair flowing down her shoulder like a waterfall. On the other hand, Gibbs was wearing a suit and carrying a bouquet of red roses.

"Wow, y-you look amazing." Gibbs said, unable to take his eyes off her.

"You look quite handsome yourself, Jethro." The way she said his name could melt all ice caps in the world.

"Shall we sit down?" She nodded and sat down in the chair Gibbs pulled out for her.

The night went on pleasantly, and soon they said their goodbyes.

**2 Years Later…**

**Lincoln Park**

"_I can't believe I'm actually going to do this."_ Gibbs thought slipping his hand into his pocket. It was sunset, and Jenny against the sun was breathtaking.

"Jethro, you look so nervous, what's wrong?" Jenny asked, rubbing his arm.

"Well, its…its just that…"

"What? What is it?" Jenny was getting worried, "_Is it something I did? Is he going to leave me?" _she thought.

"J-Jenny, I..I…"

"Oh, Jethro is it something I did!? Oh, please tell me!" She seemed so worried, it gave Gibbs the gut to do what he hadn't done in a _long_ time. Getting down on one knee, he pulled out the box from his pocket. He took a deep breath.

"I- I really don't know how to put this. I didn't rehearse because I wanted this o come from me, but now that I'm finally doing it, I really wish I had rehearsed. Ok, here it goes… Jennifer Shepard, when I first saw you I knew I had to ask you out. Now that I have, I am asking you to make me the happiest man alive on the entire planet. Jenny, will you marry me?"

Jenny's mouth dropped open. This isn't what she had expected.

"I…I… wow, Jeth—I... I don't know what to say except… **YES!!!**" She screamed. Gibbs smiled, slipping the ring on her finger.

* * *

**Another 12 Years Later…**

**NCIS**

(This scene is after Luna joined NCIS and was revealed to be Gibbs' daughter)

Jenny was sitting in her office.

"_How will I tell him?"_ She thought. The door opened and Gibbs stepped through.

"Did you need something Jen?" he asked.

"Uh, yes. I also need you to keep this a secret form Luna." She said.

"Uh oh, that can't be good." He said playfully.

"Ha ha, very funny." She said. Gibbs laughed.

"Anyway the reason I called you is," Jenny took a deep breath, "Jethro, I'm pregnant."

The End? (please tell me if you want me to continue)

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I had SO much fun writing this!!! Should I continue this or not? Please review and tell me!!!! I'd also appreciate some suggestions!!! ^-^


	2. Author's Note

**Authors Note: **

Hi peoples, I know you are expecting an update but my life has been extremely and strangely hectic as of late. I'm sorry but I will not be able to update for awhile. I also would like to apologize because I find it hard to keep up with all the stories I am currently working on. Since I haven't gotten anyone to poll, I decided just to create the story anyway. I know I have just posted it, and as for my current stories I'm working on… I'm sorry to say that until _Family Affairs _is finished, I will not be updating. Sorry! Besides, I really had fun writing it. If no one reads it, AND reviews, then I will NEVER update any of these stories again!!!

(Please don't kill me, but I'm desperate for reviews. So, if I have to use that threat, I will. **AND I MEAN IT!!!**)


End file.
